


There's Just Something About You

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	There's Just Something About You

ktcat  
ktcat  
((like * or : or ~@#$%^& and so forth but its cool))

 

cass smiles softly sitting the the tree that is in the dojo watching raph train and he tail flicks behind her happily

 

leo sits near master splinter as they meditate and he sighs softly a lot of things on his mind

 

((do the turtles know beth yet has leo started liking her yet?... oh cass's breast size is 34 B and she does wear a bra))

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Ok ok and no not yet. Are you ok with rape in rps?  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((yes))  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Ok 

Beth was in her apartment taking a shower washing her body.

Raph was punching his punching bag in the dojo.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo sighs opening his eyes " i'll be back im going fore a walk to clear my head sensei " he bows before leaving the the lair and goes topside sense it is dark 

 

cass smiles softly and stretched a soft yawn escaping her lips before she freezes fear filling her eyes hoping nobody heard her

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth washed her hair then got out drying herself.

Raph heard her. He looked at her.  
"What's wrong baby?"  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
cass sighs blushing lightly and she does a back flip out of the of the tree sighing "i didnt want to be heard..."

 

leo sits on top of a roof top witch happens to be beth's and he sighs swinging his legs

 

((www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=19556... her outfit)

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((you there?))  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Yeah I'm here

Beth put on black pants and an orange t shirt and she read a book on her bed.

Raph smirked at her smelling her scent.  
"You're so intoxicating babe," he purred.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
Leo inhales smelling beth and he shakes his head trying to keep the dirty thoughts out of his head 'stupid spring...' he gets up and moves in the shadows to beth's window watching her quietly

 

cass freezes backing up "excuse me? I'm what?!" she stretches slightly before laying on a cloud her ass slightly showing in her short shorts as the cloud moves her away from raph then she thinks 'sh*t it's spring I'm going into my heat later and raph... raph has mating season'

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth still read her book enjoying it.

Raph smirked and walked over to her and licked her cheek.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo sits there watching beth and he sighs softly as he continues to inhale her scent

 

cass flushes dark and moves further from raph her cloud moving above the tree so raph cant reach her "raph! "

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Yeah later 

Beth looks up from her book and sees Leo.  
"Hi Leo."

Raph climbed the tree and made her cloud disappear.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
Leo smiles softly and tries to fight his animal side "hey beth ..."

 

cass fall into raph arms blushing "raph please stop...."

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth looked at him.  
"What's wrong Leo? Why're you here?"

Raph shook his head no and started making hickies on her neck.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo sighs shaking his head lightly "i dont even know beth..."

 

cass whimpers softly trying to push raph away and zaps him with a force field trying to free herself from raph "stop raph..."

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth sighed.  
"Are you on your mating season right now?"

Raph looked at her with lust in his eyes.  
"I can't baby I need you. Please mate with me," he begged her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo shivers his eyes clouding over with lust "i might be..." he says shivering trying to fight the animal side of him and fails drastically walking into her room sitting on her bed

 

cass whimpers softly her eyes flickering slightly knowing her heat is supposed to start soon and she doesn't want to get hurt "raph stop first off you are not fucking me in a tree second i need you to stop "

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth got scared and tried running out of her room.

Raph set her down on the ground and made hickies on her shoulders.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo gets up locking her doors and pins her to the wall "where do you think you're going?"

 

cass blushes and turns running away from raph meowing as her heat starts a scent going around her able for any of the boys to smell as she goes to her room

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth gulped struggling.  
"Anywhere away from you."

Raph smelled her now getting really turned on as he chased after her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo frowns softly and starts kissing down beth's neck leaving hickeys "and why is that? dont you like me~?"

 

cass locks the door her eyes wide and she takes off her short shorts putting on her pj's ((www.polyvore.com/cass_pjs/set?id=... )) and she sits on her bed whimpering softly knoing that raph wants her and she is in her heat and might not be able to fight it

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth started to moan.  
"Not like this Leo. Please stop!"

Raph broke down her tackling her pinning her to her bed ripping off her pjs sucking on a nipple tweaking the other.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo starts striping beth and kisses her happily "oh but you still like me? and you moan for me but you say you dont want this?" he starts striping her pants off kissing down her stomach as he does so

 

cass whimpers softly knowing that she it really wet and needing and she moans loudly "raph please stop... STOP~ raph... please stop" tears pour down her face as she whimpers "dont hurt me raph please stop..."

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed arching her back pushing him away from her.  
"Leave Leo right now!"

Raph didn't hear her. He switched nipples.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo growls softly pinning her again "why? why do you want me to leave...." he growls stripping her and kisses he flat chest leaving hickeys

 

cass whimpers tear falling "raph stop.... please " she tries to fight him again and she whimpers her tail crushed under their weight "raph you're hurting me..."

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered as she started to cry.  
"Leo please don't rape me!"

Raph licked and kissed her stomach.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smirks and kisses beth's crouch "its not rape if you like it~"

 

cass starts crying harder "raph you're hurting me please stop dont rape me raph stop!!!

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned.  
"No it's called rape if I don't want it and I don't!"

Raph sucked on her clit rubbing it ignoring her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smirks and kisses beth lips happily "yes but you moan so you like it and if you like it then you want"

 

cass cried whimpering sadly "RAPH YOU'RE HURTING MY TAIL please stop stop ..."

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth pushed him away from her growling at him.  
"No I don't want it! Like and want are not the same thing!"

Raph sighed and soon stopped.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo growls pinning her hard "oh so you dont want me? so you dont like me well you're going to like this and want this" he growls softly

 

cass whimpers backing away from raph tears falling her tail moves out of the way but she looks at raph with fear still fighting with her inner animal tears falling "raph you're scaring me..."

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Are you ok with rape in rps?  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((yes im fine with rape i didnt know if you were or not))  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Yeah I'm ok with it. Can you edit Leo's part?  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((what do you want me to change?))  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Like he doesn't let her go  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Ok

Beth struggled.  
"No I'm not gonna like it or want it! Let me go!"

Raph looked at her.  
"I'm on my mating season. Please be my mate."  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo growl picking her up and pins her to the bed and he releases his cock from his shell "stop screaming unless your's going to scream my name then i wont mind"

 

cass blushes whimpering tears falling as she starts losing the battle with herself "raph please dont hurt me....im sorry just dont hurt me..." she whimpers softly tears falling and her tail is slightly crooked and bent and in pain

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth struggled and was about to scream for help.

Raph rammed his dick inside her really fast.

ktcat  
ktcat  
leo growls slamming his cock into beth's pussy and covers her mouth so she can scream "dont even think about it beth.."

 

cass gasps tears falling as she whimpers in pain losing the battle her insides getting wetter for raph

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"Mmm!" Beth said as she cried whimpering in pain but it was muffled.

Raph slammed into her deeper and faster.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo chuckles lightly leaving love bites along her neck as he slams mercilessly into her vagina

 

cass whimpers tears falling hard as she whispers "you're hurting me"

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth got his hand off of her mouth and screamed in pain crying.

Raph gripped her hips stroking her cheek as he bucked into her.  
"Shh love it'll be over soon."  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo chuckles lightly slaming his hand back over her mouth and thrusts deeper harder and faster "sh stop your crying you'll be fine and it withh be over soon~"

 

cass whimpers and whinces her tail still in pain and she starts sobbing wanting help "raph this isn't you....."

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth took his hand off of her mouth moaning and arching her back.  
"Leo why? I don't like you in that way!"

Raph hit her g spot wanting her to cum.  
"It is me baby. I'm just in heat right now."  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo chuckles hitting beth's g-spot and continues to thrusts into her hitting it almost every time "oh you will..."

 

cass cries hard a soft moan coming out of her mouth and her body orgasums against raph cock but she whimpers crying harder "you would never hurt me.... not like this..."

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned and came all around his dick.  
"No I will never like you!"

Raph orgasmed and came inside her pulling out panting.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo growls softly orgasuming filling beth up with his cum and he sighs pulling out slowly "really ... my mate~ who do you like ....."

 

cass whimpers pulling her legs close to her as she shakes in fear and pain. then she grabs a large pj top throwing it on and she runs to the dojo tears falling and her tail miss shaped and possibly broken

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"I already have a boyfriend Leo! I like him! Not you!" Beth shouted at him.

Raph got up and went to take a shower.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo flinches slightly growling lowly "i do not like this man... he has taken what is mine~" he pins her to the bed kissing her neck leaving more marks

 

cass starts sobbing in the dojo hugging herself shaking and she whispers "he hurt me..... he promised he would never hurt me..."

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned.  
"I'm not yours Leo! I'm not an object I'm a person!"

Raph washed his body.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo chuckles kissing beth's lips "yes and you are my mate~ MY Mate~"

 

cass goes into the fetal position sobbing her body starting to shut down wanting to sleep "he.... hurt..... me"

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth pushed him away from her.  
"No I'm NOT yours! Now leave!"

Raph got out drying himself off.

ktcat  
ktcat  
leo growls tucking his cock back in and goes back to the lair growling softly

 

cass lays on the ground tear on her face and she is passed out

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth fell asleep sore and in pain.

Raph found her passed out and picked her up bridal style bringing her to his room.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo sits on his bed growling softly "my mate~ she is mine"

 

cas whimpers softly resting her head on raph's shoulder and her tail twitches in pain

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth was asleep.

Raph laid her down on his bed stroking her cheek.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo growls softly and glares at the wall

 

cass subconsciously snuggles against raph sighing softly

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth was still sleeping.

Raph cuddled against her falling asleep.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
Leo growls falling asleep

 

cass whimpers in her sleep and starts crying again

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
The next morning Beth woke up.

Raph woke up kissing her cheek.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo gets up stretching and goes to get coffee grumbling about how he's going to take his mate back

 

cass slowly opens her eyes and whimpers softly in pain and fear and she looks over seeing raph tears start falling

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth got up slowly and went to take a shower.

Raph looked at her stroking her cheek wiping her tears away.  
"It's ok baby."  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo slowly sneaks out and goes back to beth's apartment sitting on her bed

 

cass sits up moving away from raph tears falling "raph you hurt me.... how could you ...."

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth washed her body and her hair then got out drying herself off. She walked into her room and screamed when she saw Leo.

Raph growled at her.  
"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it! You were in your heat as I am on my mating season right now! We needed each other!"  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo chuckles and pins her to the wall "look who's ready for me...." 

 

cass shakes her head and her tail twitches causing her to whimper in pain "i didnt have a chance to i was in pain before hand"

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth struggled glaring up at him.  
"No I'm not! Let me go!"

Raph looked at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo starts kissing all over beth removing the towel

 

cass looks at her bent tail tears falling

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth started to moan.

Raph bent her tail back into shape.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo chuckles and inserts a finger into beth's wet pussy

 

cass screams her eyes rolling back into her head and her body goes limp against raph

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed and arched her back.

Raph looked at her and tried waking her up.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo chuckles and adds another finger bringing her to the bed as he does so

 

cass whimpers softly opening her eyes and she looks at raph still slightly scared "t-thanks..."

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered gripping her sheets.

Raph nodded and kissed her lips softly.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo drops down and continues to thrust his fingers into beth

 

cass kisses back softly still scared and in slight pain

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned arching her back.  
"Leo stop!"

Raph deepened the kiss rubbing her hips.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
Leo growls softly and removes his fingers and lines his cock up to her entrance "stop what~?"

 

cass smiles softly kissing back softly and a soft purr come out of her and she blushes dark "sorry i.."

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"This! Don't rape me again!" Beth said as she started to cry.

Raph smiled at her kissing her cheek.  
"It's ok baby. I love you."  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
Leo chuckles and kisses her thrusting into her churring "why your body loves me. I just want you to love me too~"

 

cass smiles softly hoping raph is done with mating season and she kisses him purring softly only wearing a shirt and she blushes lightly getting up fixing her shirt to cover more "sorry I'll go get chan...

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned arching her back.  
"I'll never love you! You can be sure of that!"

Raph stopped her.  
"Where do you think you're going? You're staying right here."  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((carrie?))

 

leo growls and thrusts into her with anger "if he can have you then i can have you"

 

cass blushes and sits back down "i was going to go get changed and maybe get some food..."

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Oops I meant Beth XD I edited it XD

Beth struggled trying to get him out of her.  
"No you can't! I'm not yours!"

Raph nodded and he followed her.  
"I'm hungry too. Let's go."  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo groans softly as beth's hips thrust up into him "please beth i love you"

 

cass smiles softly and goes to her room to change after she kisses his cheek

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

 

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Lol back XD 

Beth arched her back gripping his shoulders as she moaned.  
"Fine Leo."

Raph waited for her as he smiled to himself.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
Leo smiles churring with victory and he continues to fuck beth 

 

cass puts on www.polyvore.com/wolf_element_wat... excluding the jewelry. she goes to the kitchen and starts up a cup of tea

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed arching her back as she came all around his dick.

Raph followed her and looked at her whistling.  
"Damn babe you're hot!"  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smiles and kisses beth softly cumming inside of her filling her pussy up

 

cass blushes and pulls the dress down to cover more but ends up uncovering more of her chest and she blushes darker "ya think so?"

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth panted and nuzzled him.

Raph nodded licking her cheek nuzzling her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((turtle dicks are the whole length from crotch to neckline THAT FUCKING HUGE O_o))

((i think they wouldnt be that long but still biger then normal plus look more human))

 

leo sighs and lays next to her "i told you that you would like it"

 

cass blushes and fixes her top sighing "i think it shows a little to much"

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
I see lol wow XD

Beth sighed and nuzzled him.

Raph shook his head no.  
"No it doesn't."  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo churrs softly nuzzling back pulling her close and kisses her neck softly thinking ' my mate~ my mate' he churrs happily and nuzzles against her neck whispering "mate"

 

cass blushes and spins the skirt going up to reveal her ass and a white thong that goes around her tail covers almost nothing in the front then she stops a soft smirk on her lips "raphie~ you're not the only one who sees me in this..."

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth started to whimper and moan.  
"Ahh Leo!"

Raph frowned and soon growled getting jealous.  
"Who else does then baby?"  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo churrs happily and kisses beth pinning her to the bed again "mine~" he lick beths ear down her neck and starts leaving very dark hickeys on her chest and stomack

 

"well if i wear it around the lair then anyone who come in or out sees... " she smirks softly walking to the dojo and starts doing flips the skirt hiding and showing as she does so

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed and moaned exposing her neck to him.

Raph growled and went after her.  
"I don't want any other guy to see you dressed like that!" he shouted at her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smiles and kisses closer to her navel churring softly

 

cass smirks sofllt landing in the splits and she starts removing the dress "how bout this?"

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned blushing.

Raph got a nosebleed blushing.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo spreads beth's legs wide and starts eating her out his tongue lapping at her insides

 

cass smiles wearing only the thong and is doing her middle splits showing him EVERYTHING "raphie~"

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed arching her back.

Raph tackled her and grinded against her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo pulls back thrusting his fingers into her and he churrs loudly feeling his cum inside of her and he whispers "im going to fuck you tell your pussy can hold anymore of my cum then we are going to find away for my cum to stay in you tell i say it can come out ok?"

 

cass gasps and removes the thong meowing with want an need "raph please i need you "

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth looked up at him scared.  
"No Leo I don't wanna get pregnant!"

Raph rammed his dick into her really fast growling.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo growls softly curling his fingers thrusting them against her g-spot he whispers into her ear huskly "i'm still going to fuck you full of my cum you can stand after and spead your legs the cum should pour right you ok? if not i'll eat it out of you ok?"

 

cass moans arching "fuck raph please! fill me..."

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered and blushed arching her back as she came.

Raph went deeper inside her hitting her g spot cumming into her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo pulls out his fingers smiles kissing her lips before thrusting his cock back into her

 

cass moans loudly cumig hard "AH~"

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth squeaked and moaned.

Raph pulled out of her panting.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo thrusts into her rolling his hips he grabs her legs lifting up so he has a different angle and he churrs louder

 

cass moan softly "raph~"

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth arched her back mewing.

Raph smirked at her.  
"What is it baby?"  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo continues to thrust int her and he churrs loudly cumming again and he kisses beth her pussy almost full

 

cass snuggles closer to him and bites her lip innocently "can we go again~?

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned and came again all around his dick.

Raph smirked nodding as he thrusted into her again really fast.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo groans and continues to thrusts into her deeper with every thrust cumming and her pussy stretches wider giving him more room for his cum "looks like your pussy wants more~"

 

cass moans wrapping her legs around raph pushing his cock deeping in her "Ra~PH"

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned.  
"Leo stop! I don't wanna get pregnant!"

Raph hit her g spot multiple times.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo kisses beth and churring softly "please beth let me continue...." he rests his hand on her stomach and churrs seeing she has enough cum to make her look slightly pregnant 

 

cass moans arching "raph~ please oh~ fu~ah~ pleas oh fuck please raph~:

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

 

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Oh ok 

Beth moaned gripping her sheets.

Raph cums inside her again growling.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo sighs softly "beth plea i love you"

 

cass arches moaning loudly

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"Please what Leo?" Beth asked lost.

Raph smirked biting her neck drawing blood.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((8b679b0534efdb5f53377820694ba0 casses body type ))

 

leo kisses beth softly "let me continue " he rolls his hips hitting her g spot lightly

 

cass moans and purrs loudly her eyes flickering turning red then back to normal

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed arching her back.

Raph pulled out of her panting.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo churrs softly "im asking for your consent beth..."

 

cass moans purring and she smiles kissing raph

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"For what? You can have sex with me but you can't get me pregnant."

Raph churred kissing her back deepening the kiss.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((9a5340e0a0991a3842471ac29b8d9b tit pic)) ((if he can continue))

 

leo churrs and thrusts hard-hitting her G-spot and rolls his hips thrusting harder deeper and faster

 

cass purrs stroking his cock softly and moves close to it licking softly

3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Uh why'd you give me that picture? What do you mean if he can continue?  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((cuz i can and cuz it gives more to teh rp and she told him to stop and he asked if he can keep going ))  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
No why'd you give me that picture? What's it for?  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((its show casses breast size)  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Oh ok

Beth shivered and moaned.

Raph churred growling.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo churrs cumming hard and filling beth up to the brim and cum starts pouring out as he pulls out and he churrs happily "my mate~ mine" he nuzzles against her neck happily and he presses his fingers into her scooping the cum out for her

 

cass blushes and smirks softly licking the tip then taking raph's huge cock into her mouth down her throat sucking softly her ears twitching happily as she purrs

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered and moaned.  
"L-Leo do you wanna get me pregnant?"

Raph churred and roughly pulled onto her hair.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo pulls beth to a sitting position and the cum flows out faster " no but it would be a bonus" he churrs happily

 

cass moans then whimpers softy the ears flattening

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed looking at him.  
"I-I'm already pregnant with your kids Leo," she confessed.

Raph churred and came into her mouth.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo looks at beth confused and worried that he may have hurt her and the baby "what when..."

 

cass moans as a large amount of his seed goes down her throat she sucks all she can swallowing

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"The morning after when you first raped me," Beth explained to him.

Raph smirked and kissed her neck.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo growls softly and kisses her neck nuzzling "not rape taking my mate its not rape...." 

 

cass pulls back and goes back sucking and swirling with her tongue around his still hard member

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth pushed him away from her.  
"Yes it is rape! You raped me twice! I didn't want it the first two times and you forced yourself on me!"

Raph churred stroking her hair.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo growl softly and pulls back anger filling his eyes "mating i was taking what was mine and you are MY mate in turtle turms you should be honerd that i even thought about it"

 

cass moans pulling back kissing raph blushing and spreading her leads meowing softly purring some of his cum falling onto her chest

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"No I'm NOT yours and I'm NOT YOUR mate! I'm not an object or a sex toy Leo! I'm a person! Stop treating me like I'm nothing!" 

Raph smirked and started sucking on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo holds beths face in his hands growling softly "you arent a sex toy and your not an object you are my mate and mates are meant to be cherished and held and protected and mated with when it is wanted needed for mating season and i am trying to get it though to you that i chose to protect you i chose you beth ..." he pulls back and sits on the back of the bed away from her "it wasnt rape"

 

cass gasps moans and purring more

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"Yes it was rape! I didn't consent to it therefore it was rape! Just go Leo! I don't wanna see you ever again! I'm getting an abortion!"  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
"at least i gave you a baby and i was choosing you-you arent a sex toy and your not an object you are my mate and mates are meant to be cherished and held and protected and mated with when it is wanted needed for mating season and i am trying to get it though to you that i chose to protect you i chose you beth and ffine " he growls trying not to cry mates are for life and he is loosing his 

 

((raph?

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Uh you didn't do your oc's part first.

Beth sighed and looked at him.  
"Fine come here Leo."  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((look again))  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Yeah you added your oc's part to that rp part of yours after you saw you didn't put it the first time.

Raph fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.

((sorry))

 

leo looks at his hands and gets up to leave 

 

cass moans happily

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
It's ok 

Beth looked at him.  
"Leo wait!"

Raph rubbed along her inner walls.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo jumps out the window going up to the roof running tears falling "no mate"

 

cass moans purring and bucking her hips

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Uh can Leo go back to her?

Beth sighed and tried getting up but she was too sore down there.

Raph scissored her massaging her g spot.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((he will)

 

leo turns looking at goes back to her window resting on it "beth i'm sorry"

 

cass arches moaning and purring meowing softly "RAPH~!"

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"It's ok. Leo I don't love you yet but give it time ok?"

Raph smirked lapping along her lining with his tongue.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo winces and looks away sadly "its fine ok i get it ok sensei said we needed more control and i see that now he also said we need to learn to servive with out a mate cuz ..." he gestured to his body "i get it im sorry"

 

cass moans her eyes go wide and she groans bucking her hips forward

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth looked at him.  
"No Leo your looks aren't it. In fact I think you're hot. I just don't love you yet that's all. Don't leave me!"

Raph laps at her g spot smirking.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo sighs softly and gets up hugging beth pulling her close "why dont you love me?"

 

cass gasps shivering "raph"

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"I-I do. Just I love you like a brother or a best friend. I'm sorry," Beth said as she started to cry.

Raph made hickies on her thighs.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo pulls her closer nuzzling her neck trying to comfort her and comfort himself

 

cass moans blushing and arching more shivering her boobs bouncing and she moans

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth started to moan.  
"Ahh Leo!"

Raph rammed his dick into her again.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo nuzzles more smiling 

 

cass gasps moaning loudly

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered.

Raph slammed into her harder and faster.

ktcat  
ktcat  
leo sighs softly and kisses her forehead "im sorry beth"

 

cass arches moaning and blushing purring "raph~!"

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"It's ok Leo. Please stay with me," Beth said to him.

Raph gripped her hips bucking into her.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo nods softly and pulls beth closer "i'll never leave you"

 

cass moans blushing dark and groans bucking softly

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth snuggled against him rubbing his inner thighs.

Raph hit her g spot.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo groans churring puling her closer "my mate? he asks worrying the she would get mad."

 

cass gasps moaning louder bucking and cirling her hips

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth looked at him blushing she went on her knees on her bed with her ass in the air.

Raph churred wanting her to cum as he fucked her g spot again.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo churrs looking at her and moves closer cupping her ass in his hands "beth ..."

 

cass moans and orgasums hard against his cock "RAP~h"

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth got turned on she started to moan.

Raph came shooting his seed into her pulling out panting.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo churrs and moves one hand to her pussy the other one squeezes her ass and he kisses her back leaving a dark tail of hickeys

 

cass moans arching felling more of his cum inside of her and she groans "raph~" she moves he hickey cover chest against him

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed and blushed.  
"Leo!" 

Raph chirped and held her waist groping her ass cheeks.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo thrusts two fingers into her pussy and fingers her pussy happily and lets go of her ass and pulls his finger out slowly 

 

cass gasps and arches slightly blushing and moaning "raph"

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth snuggled against him and fell asleep.

Raph smirked slapping them.  
"What is it baby?"  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smiles and pulls beth closer and snuggles against her sighing 

 

cass turns red and gasps out a moan after he spanked her "please"

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
The next morning Beth got up and took a shower to get ready for school.

Raph smirked at her.  
"Please what baby?"  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo wakes up hearing the shower on and he smirks softly walking to the bathroom

 

cass bites her lip innocently looking up and smiles playfully "play with me raphie"

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth was in a hurry. She got out drying herself off and walked into her room to get dressed.

Raph smirked at her.  
"Want me to fuck you again?"  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo kisses beth's neck as she comes into her room "school?"

cass smiles innocently and spreads her legs inviting raph

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Uh she didn't get dressed yet  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
kk  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Please edit that  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
I know I mean she's not getting dressed yet.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned and nodded as she got dressed and went to get her lunch and her schoolbag.

Raph smirked as he thrusted his dick into her slowly at first.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo sighs then growls softly pinnig her lightly to the counter while she was grabing her lunch "is your 'boyfriend' there?'"

 

cass meow s softly smiling and moaning her tail moving up to play with her breasts lightly trying to tont raph

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
She's not making food. She already made her lunch.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
fixed  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Ok 

Beth squeaked and nodded.  
"Yeah Leo I gotta go now."

Raph groped her boobs roughly while he slammed into her faster.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo growls pulling her against him and he kisses her lips "dont let him touch you ... dont let any guy touch you talk yes touch no i'll be here when you get back and if you need me ok?..." he kissed her nipple through her shirt then her neck then cheek then lips again

 

cass moans arching again her boobs and pussy spills small amouts of juices onto raph and she moans purrs and groans with want and need

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned into the kiss and soon left and went to school.

Raph sucked on a nipple tweaking the other while he hit her g spot.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo growls going back to her room and sits on her bed looking at the wall "do touch her dont let them touch you my mate mine!" he shakes his head knowing he can follow her during the day 

 

cass moaned arching more and more on her boob goes into his mouth and she bite her lip hard not wantin g to orgasum just yet

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
During lunch break Beth sat outside and ate her lunch.

Raph switched nipples thrusting into her still.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo moves get up to go and eat soming small and goes back laying on her bed inhaling beth's scent

 

cass moans and cums all over his member her walls tightening around him and she moves leaning forward pushing her breast into raphs mouth moaning

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
School was soon over and Beth walked back home.

Raph came inside her pulling out panting.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo is sleeping waiting for beth not knowing when her school is out

 

cass moans smiles and she kisses him happily 

 

man wearing all black and a mask covers beths eyes with a blind fold and ties her hands behind her back

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth struggled and tried to get away from him.

Raph churred kissing him back.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
the man cuts her shirt off 

 

leo wakes up and is starting to get worried

 

cass smirks playfully and stands up her tail fondling her breasts

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth screamed for help.

Raph blushed making hickies on her neck.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
the man chuckles into her ear and gags her with another blindfold and cuts her pants off and her underwear "nobody's going to save you"

 

leo growls pacing looking at the door

 

cass smiles and moves her head goving more of her neck to work with her tail squeezing and moving them harder

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth started to cry for that was all she could do.

Raph made hickies on her shoulders leaving dark purple marks.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo growls and sneeks out going in the shadows and looks for beth

 

the man grabs her legs after freeing his cock starts to brutally fuck her "be a good slut and moan or i might have ta kill ya"

 

cass let go of her breasts her tail going to raph's member jerking him off

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth sobbed as she moaned.

Raph growled and churred loving it.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
the man angle higher and hits her g-spot with every thrust and grabs his knife pressing it against one of her ass cheeks 

 

leo look around worried and growl smelling her 

 

cass lets go of his cock and moves her tail "raphie"

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth cried as she mewed. She shook in fear.

Raph looked at her.  
"Yeah what is it baby?"  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
the man cuts her ass cheek then the other fucking her harder and faster untell she starts bleeding "bitch i said moan~"

 

leo growl trying to find her and grabs his swords seeing them 

 

cass smiles and turn pulling raph out of the room with her

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned mixed with sobbing and she screamed in pain but it was muffled.

Raph let her drag him along.  
"Where're you taking me baby?"

ktcat  
ktcat  
the man cuts both ass cheeks again and cums inside of her pulling out and tuck his cock away and smakes both ass cheeks hard "punishment time..."

 

leo moves to behind the man silently not wanting him to hurt beth anymore

 

cass smiles walking to her room tumblr_mrp04oF7Zi1rk6a6go1_128 putting that bow in that place and faces raph biting her lip softly smiling

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth screamed in pain and cried angry tears streaming down her cheeks.

Raph looked at her.  
"Uh what're you doing?"  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo grab the man and cuts off the hand with the knife "DONT TOUCH MY MATE!" the man screams seeing leo and runs leo unties beth and hugs her worried "hey its ok i've got you now.."

 

cass smiles and puts back on her super short shorts for earlier then goes to the kitchen and she turns smirking "you might want somthing on"

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth just sobbed in his arms until she soon collapsed and passed out.

Raph looked at her.  
"Uh why do I need to put something on?"  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo takes beth back to her house and takes care of the cuts and places an ice pac on her ass and a heating pad on her lower stomach hoping it will ease up the pain in her vagina 

 

she grab a jacket that covers her back and tuck her tail into hi and put on a red and back hat touching her ears into that then undoes her braid to cover where human ear normally are and smiles "ok then dont come with me..." she pointed to a part of her closet that has guy clothes

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth soon woke up and she winced in pain. She started to cry again.  
"Leo he killed the kid!" she sobbed.

Raph looked at her.  
"Where're we going? Why do I need to wear clothes? Tell me."  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo looks up and he starts crying thinking that was the only reason beth agree to be with him 

 

cass smiles and kisses his lips "its a suprise....."

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth looked at him.  
"No Leo that's not the only reason why I wanna be with you. I just I'm sorry but I can't love anyone right now. I need to heal."

Raph sighed and nodded putting clothes on.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo hugs beth close hugging her and nuzzles her neck softly

 

cass smiles and grabs her purse smiling "com on ...."

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered in pleasure.  
"Leo you can't have sex with me right now."

Raph nodded and followed her.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo chuckles lightly nuzzling her neck happily "not trying to" 

 

cass walks out of the lair waves to donnie and climbs out of the sewer

 

donnie stares at her tits then the floor his nose bleeding and he waves then whispers to raph "s-sheis showing a lot-t....."

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned blushing.  
"I know. I just wanted to tell you so you can control yourself."  
Suddenly she threw up.  
"Looks like that asshole got me pregnant."

Raph growled at him.  
"I know! She's mine Donnie! Don't even think about it!"  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo growls softly hugging beth closer and kisses her softly "i'll help with the baby if you keep it..."

 

cass waits for raph at the out side of the sewer

 

donnie shake his head chuckling "april raph i like april though other might not be so.. able to forget her."

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth sighed and nodded.  
"Leo I want you to get me pregnant again."

Raph looked at him growling then walked out and went to his mate.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo churrs softly "but you are already pregnant ...."

 

cass smiles seeing him and walks towards a bright building that is playing loud music

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"I know but females are able to get pregnant from different guys. Leo I want you!"

Raph followed her.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smiles and kisses down her neck slowly "you want me?"

 

cass walks up to the gaurd and smiles softly "hi jason"

 

'jason' looks at cass "authoried people only"

 

cass sighs and looks around before taking off her hat showing her ears fast then covers them again

 

jason smiles and opens the door "welcome back cassidy this fellow with you?" he smiles softly staring at her and her body

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth nodded and moaned.

Raph growled not liking that guy staring at his girl.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo continues to kiss down her neck churring and leaving marks 

 

cass nods and grabs raph hand happily "yes he is may we go in?"

 

jason nods takes off her hat ruffling her hair "see you later sis" he hands her back the hat as cass and raph go in

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned.  
"Leo please! My body already has enough marks because of you!"

Raph saw people drinking eating and dancing.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo churrs kissing her lips and drops down "and that man touched you.."

 

cass smiles and taks of her jacket and her ears and tail move happily and she kisses raph's cheek before going to the bar getting a drink

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"He raped me Leo. It's not my fault. Please be gentle. He hurt me so badly down there."

Raph looked at the dj and asked him to play his favorite song.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo chuckles and kisses her again "i'll try" he slowly thrusts into her 

 

cass smiles drinking a alcoholic drink and dancing inbtween to drunk guys luaghing

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned in pain crying a little.

Raph looked over at her and sighed getting jealous.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo paluses worried and kisses her soft spot lightly "sh its ok"

 

cass smiles and then her eyes go wide one of the guys going for her tits and she back up but the othe ris behind her

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth soon moaned in pleasure arching her back.

Raph saw and punched them in the jaws.  
"Don't you dare touch my girl! Back the hell away you creeps!" he growled out.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smiles and starts thrusting again

 

cass hugs raph kissing him softly pressing her cheast against him and slurs "ra~ph"

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered gripping his shoulders.

Raph picked her up taking her out of the club bringing her back to the lair.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo kisses her smiling softly "i've got you"

 

cass whines "you didnt even drink..." she snuggles up close to him

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth kissed him back.

"That's because it's smarter not to."

ktcat  
ktcat  
cass smirks softly pressing her chest against him"they had rooms upstairs"

 

leo bites her bottom lip softly and kisses her harder

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned as she came all around his dick.

Raph sighed.  
"I know but I didn't want anyone tryin to take you from me. You're mine."  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smirks and kisses her as he cums inside of her

 

cass smiles and kisses raph smirk "is my wittle raphie jealous"

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed kissing him back.  
"You're so hot Leo!"

Raph blushed shaking his head no.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smiles pulling out slowly and kisses her again "i love you"

 

cass kisses him and takes off her shorts showing her tiny red thong "oh yes he is"

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth kissed him back.  
"I know."

Raph took off his clothes and began making hickies on her ass cheeks.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smiles softly hugging her closer

 

cass gasps loudly moaning and she shiver slightly her boobs and bow bouning

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned a little in pain.  
"God my ass cheeks hurt! Leo can you give them a massage?"

Raph kissed her all over her face.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smirks ushing beth lightly to the bed ass up and starts rubbing and squeezing 

 

cass moans blushing and she bites her bottom lip softly slurring and grinning "fuck me bad-boy"

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth winced in pain and moaned in pleasure.

Raph smirked fucking her in the anus as he thrusted his dick into her hole.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo chuckles an goes down licking her ass leaving marks

 

cass screams her yes going wide and she starts crying from pain

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth cried a little whimpering.  
"Leo please! My ass cheeks got cut remember?"

Raph thrusted deeper into her groping her boobs roughly.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo kisses the bandaged marks softly "sh its ok"

 

cass whimpers tears forming she whispers softly "raph you're hurting me.."

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned.

Raph looked at her.  
"Want me to stop?"  
2 months ago Delete · Edit

((kk sorry for not repling earlier I've been really bisy))

 

leo smiles and kisses up her back smiling softly rubbing beths ass softly 

 

cass whimpers and rests her head on the bed tears falling and she nods softly

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
It's ok XD

Beth moaned and pretty soon fell asleep.

Raph kissed her neck falling asleep.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smirks softly kisses her lips softly making sure not to wake her and lays down pulling her close

 

cass smiles softly wincing slightly and feels nauseous .....

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
The next morning Beth got up and got ready for school again.

Raph woke up nuzzling her kissing her cheeks.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo groans opening his eyes and looks at beth

 

cass wimpers softly and vomits all over the floor ((preggers XD))

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Lol XD

Beth got dressed and went to get her lunch.

Raph looked at her rubbing her back.  
"Are you ok baby?"  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo gets up and walks over to beth wrapping his arms around her smiling softly "feeling better?"

 

cass throws up again and shakes her head slightly "no~"

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth nodded and blushed.

Raph rubbed her back some more.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
When you give me your rp parts that's when I sleep. Can you rp earlier?  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((i'll try))

 

leo smiles and kisses her neck lightly 

 

cass hunches over more throwing up more

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned.  
"Leo please I gotta go to school!"

Raph picked her up laying her down on the bed.

Ok thanks  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((hey so monday teusday and wednesdays along with every other next saterday is going to be hard for me to reply im so sorry))

 

leo nuzzles and pulls back slowly kisses her cheek softly lightly toching her lower stomach sighing softly 

 

cass snuggles closer to him and groans softly

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Ok and it's ok XD

Beth blushed and moaned then left.

Raph cuddled against her churring.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo sighs softly sitting at her table 

 

cass smiles falling asleep

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Pretty soon school was over and Beth went back home.

Raph nuzzled her neck.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo is sleeping on the sofa waiting for beth

 

cass smiles softly sleeping ^next morning^

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
No next morning yet XD 

Beth saw Leo sleeping on her couch and brought her boyfriend back with her to her house.

Raph got up and made her dinner. He sat down and started eating.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((awe))

 

leo blinks opening his eyes and smiling at beth "hey~" he says drowsily

 

cass snuggles into her bed more yawning softly

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth's boyfriend kissed her right in front of Leo.

Raph finished eating and went to go check on her.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo's eyes go wide and he sits up and looks at them growling "let go of her!"

 

cass whimpers softly in her sleep cold and and in pain her stomach hurting

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth tried pushing him away from her but he only grinded against her. He held a gun to her head.

Raph went over to her.  
"Are you ok baby? What's wrong?"  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo gets up in a heart beat and grabs beth's boyfriends wrist that is holding the gun and turns it to the guy's head "i said let her go"

 

cass snuggles close to raph opening her eyes "yes i was just cold..."

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
He did and he ran out of the house. Beth cried hugging him.  
"Leo I'm not going to school ever again!" she sobbed.

Raph nodded and got in bed next to her pulling her close to him nuzzling her cheek churring.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((i gtg))

 

leo drops the gun holding her closer sighing happily "sh its ok you're safe..."

 

cass smiles the wrinkles her nose feeling nauseous again and she barres her face against him

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Ok bye  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Oh ok sorry I fell asleep! DX 

Beth nuzzled him and sighed.  
"Leo please don't ever leave me!"

Raph looked at her concerned.  
"Are you ok baby?"  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
((hey so did i))

 

leo smiles holding her closer rubbing her back softly "i dont plan on leaving"

 

cass shakes her head softly "no my stomach hurts,...."

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Hi XD 

Beth nodded and blushed. She got naked and went to go take a shower.

Raph picked her up bridal style bringing her back to his room.

ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smirks softly following her into the bathroom "may i join you?"

 

cass whimpers resting her head on raphs shoulder

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed and nodded turning on the water.

Raph laid her down on his bed putting the covers over her.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smiles and takes off his gear and kisses beth softly

 

cass snuggles into the bed feeling nauseous

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Uh her shirt's already off XD  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
fixed it  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Ok 

Beth moaned kissing him back.

Raph rubbed her stomach trying to help soothe her.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smiles pulling back slowly and gets into the shower smiling

 

cass quickly grabs the trash can throwing up

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed and started washing her body.

Raph sighed.  
"Looks like you're pregnant baby."  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smiles kissing down her neck leaving more marks over and around the hickeys he already left

 

cass looks up at raph her eyes "but...." she bites her lip trying not to be emotional over verything

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth started to moan wrapping her legs around his waist.

Raph comforted her by nuzzling her churring.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo churrs kissing her lips holing her up

 

cass snuggles closer to raph sighing softly

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned deepening the kiss.

Raph nipped her ear.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo churrs into the kiss his cock hardening 

 

cass lets out a moaning purr

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed and looked down blushing.

Raph licked her cheek.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit

 

ktcat  
ktcat  
leo churrs softly kissing her again "like what you see?""

 

cass blushes and kisses raph on the lips smiling

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth nodded kissing him back.

Raph chirped kissing her back.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smirks softly and kisses down beths neck happily "i love you...." then he frowns softly remebering that beth doesnt love him and that he mated with her involuntarily "i wish you felt the same...."

 

cass bushes purring her tail wraping around them and she kisses him passionately

2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth stroked his cheek.  
"Give it time Leo ok? Please don't be sad."

Raph churred kissing her roughly.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smiles softly and kisses beths cheek softly "i love you"

 

cass gasps moaning and she slowly moves her hand down his chest

6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth smiled at him.  
"I know sexy," she cooed to him.

Raph chirped and groped her boobs roughly sucking on her tongue French kissing her.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ktcat  
ktcat  
leo smiles and kisses beth softly churring and he pulls her closer by her waist kissing her passionatly 

 

cass gasps and moans her mouth falling open and she presses her breasts closer to him moaning again

6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned and deepened the kiss rubbing his shoulders.

Raph churred and sucked on a nipple pinching the other hardened pert bud.


End file.
